


16公里

by kuuron1214



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuron1214/pseuds/kuuron1214
Summary: 现代Paro焰钢/钢焰代餐行为，参考《漫画费曼》（主要是原子弹相关的描述啦，其他的是乱写的）
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	16公里

离开那个地方之后，罗伊总是会产生让自己眩晕的想象。就像现在，看着窗外，想象原子弹的半径......从这里到上周末第一次去的公园，其间所有东西化为灰烬的样子。  
“好不容易回到文明社会，多做点快乐的事情吧。”休斯说，头顶着酒吧的灯光。  
你明明也在想同样的事。  
他还记得实验成功的那天晚上，黑夜巨大的幕布下强烈绽放鲜艳黄色的蘑菇云。隔着墨镜，只有一阵不真切的冲击感。于是马斯坦摘下了它，而第二次的爆炸在他的视网膜上刻下了紫色的烙印，在回程的车上还持续了一阵。像不懂事的孩子第一次盯着太阳看造成的后果。  
他靠在后座上闭着眼睛，听到身旁阿姆斯特朗的低语：“是我们创造了那么可怕的东西......”这句话直到现在都时不时地在脑中回响。而实验成功之后的狂欢在脑中却是一片空白，他只记得那几天还有工作要做。  
眼眶痛得厉害，和头部的不适感一起拉扯着罗伊的注意力。他意识到自己喝多了，站起来说：“我出去透透气，不用等我回来。”  
休斯的镜片反射出一片白色：”你没事吗？“他问，看不出情绪。  
“你还要继续喝？”罗伊皱着眉头问，毕竟对方有妻子。  
他看见朋友点了点头，之后的记忆突然变得模糊不清。  
罗伊不知道自己是什么时候坐在公园的长椅上，也不知道他是怎么过来的。他尝试回想对方最后的状态，但因为头疼随即又放弃了。反正那人的酒量一直比他好。  
“教授？”  
突然有个声音从前方传来，罗伊整个人僵了一下，他没有注意到脚步声。  
无论是谁，他现在都不想看到。更何况是用这个称呼叫他的人。  
脚步声停在眼前，他缓慢地抬起头。  
爱德华·艾尔里克。  
他记得这个学生。他不那么擅长记名字，但是眼前的人有很多特点。  
比如低于同学的年龄，比如脑袋后面金色的小辫子，还有优秀的作业。  
“爱德？”他开口，注意到自己的声音有些发抖，可能是太冷了。  
“你没事吧？”对方问，似乎在观察他的表情。  
“你怎么在这里？”罗伊看了看表，试图表现出作为师长的一面。但随即意识到他现在的状态不适合这么说话。  
“我……我睡不着，”爱德华表现出来的却不像是那么一回事，他有些烦躁，“开车出来随便逛逛。你才是这么晚不回去，约会不顺利吗？”  
“我只是和朋友出来喝酒。”罗伊叹了口气，站起来打算回去，“你居然到了合法驾驶的年龄？”  
“废话！”爱德在年龄被提及的一瞬间有些不悦，他跟在罗伊身后走了一段。直到离开夜晚的公园为止，两个人都没有任何对话。走出大门的时候，爱德华突然开口：“要不要我开车送你回家？现在还不想回去。”说着打开了身旁的车门。  
罗伊停下脚步，有些惊讶地回过头。  
“不愿意就算了。”爱德华笑着说。

“到了。”车在公寓楼下停下的时候，罗伊才突然惊醒。座位很舒服，也可能只是因为他喝得有点多。总之他从身体沾到副驾驶座的那一瞬间开始睡到现在。头痛似乎好得差不多了，他揉揉眼睛，转过头看到爱德华面无表情地摆摆手：“再见，教授。今天可真是意外。”  
“谢谢，帮大忙了。”爱德因为对方坦率的道谢而意外地睁大了眼睛。马斯坦下了车正要关门，突然听到车里的人小声地说了一句。  
“你说什么？”他把手放在车把手上，探头回去问。  
“我说不用谢！”他的学生趴在方向盘上，有些别扭地回望，“只是收到教授的道谢不习惯而已。”  
罗伊觉得好笑，但没出声。短暂的沉默在车内停留，然后他突然想到什么，于是问：“要不要上来坐坐？”  
“哈？你是认真的吗？”  
“有什么不可以，到都到了。”罗伊“嘭”地一声关上车门，“快出来。”

“怎么说呢……”爱德华环顾四周，“像你的房间……又没那么像……”  
公寓没他想象的那么乱，除了有些衣物随意地挂在椅背和沙发上，其中一部分掉在地上。客厅的桌上胡乱地堆放着几本期刊和草稿纸，不过爱德也喜欢这么干。  
“你到底想说什么？”马斯坦随意地脱掉鞋子走进屋里，“拖鞋随便穿。”  
“我在夸你啊。”爱德华蹲下来。鞋架上放着一双深蓝色的拖鞋。还有两双较小的，分别是粉色和浅蓝色。他拿走了深蓝色的那双，看到马斯坦穿着的是白色。  
“爱德，你喜欢吃什么？”他站在冰箱前问。  
爱德华尝试猜测冰箱里会有什么。还没得出结论，对方马上又说：“你没有选择。”然后拿出了一杯布丁放到餐桌上。  
爱德在桌旁边坐下，拿起来刚想打开，突然看见杯壁上用记号笔写着教授的名字。  
“你是小朋友吗？”爱德突然感到不忍心。  
“我有什么办法，不写名字会被笨蛋吃掉。”  
女朋友？爱德马上否定，这个人对女性还是很有礼貌的……和他关系很好的那个教授吗？  
“我看见写了名字的会更想吃……”他放下杯子，用眼睛在桌上搜索着，马上就看到令他在意的东西，“这是《物理评论》吧，我可以看吗？”然后没得到同意就翻开了它。  
“谢谢你宝贵的意见。”马斯坦本来还想说什么，但看到对方认真地趴在桌上看了起来就闭上了嘴。接着爱德隐约听到他在打电话。  
“没事……我只是想知道你到家没有。打扰你了，我挂了。”  
电话很快结束。左手边的门“咔哒”一声关上，流水声响了起来。  
“我说……你真的要喝醉了之后洗澡吗？”他忍不住出声提醒。  
“我在洗脸。”他隔着门听到模模糊糊的声音。  
“哦。”爱德华继续看了下去。那个人在期刊上做了一些标记，有些让他感到在意。

时间似乎一下子过得很快，等他注意到什么而抬头的时候，看到罗伊倒了杯水坐在他对面。  
教授在他抬头的时候和他对视了，或者说在那之前就一直看着他：“你如果想的话，可以把它带回家看。”  
“对不起，我不是故意的。过了多久？”爱德慌忙扭头看向墙上的钟，“我或许要走了......”  
罗伊饶有兴致地看着对方一瞬间的改变的表情，然后注意到他后半句不平常的语气。  
“和家人吵架了吗？”出于某种直觉，他问。  
爱德华顿时安静下来。  
和他弟弟？可是和上次的态度不太一样。  
”和我爸......“他的学生低头看着桌上的期刊，用手指在纸张边缘轻轻摩挲，”他不怎么回来，我也不怎么喜欢看到他。”  
马斯坦感受到对方的视线从纸张上反射到自己身上。他突然意识到对方在向他寻求帮助，自己作为成年人的安慰......或者建议？很遗憾，他没有这方面的经验。  
于是他向椅背靠去：“如果你不想回去今晚就住在这里吧，给家里打个电话。”  
“真的吗？可以吗！”他听到惊喜的声音后站起来，走去衣橱拿被子。  
“你睡沙发上可以吗？”  
“当然！”爱德华拉开椅子，站了起来。  
“洗澡之前先打电话吧。“  
罗伊把被子放在沙发上，接着感到一阵困意。干脆直接躺了上去。  
迷迷糊糊间他听到爱德在说话，然后是淋浴的声音。水声很规律，他几乎感觉快睡着了。  
和以往的每一天一样，入睡之前的每一秒都显得非常漫长。浴室的门把再次转动发出响声的时候，他不太确定自己是不是已经睡了一会儿了。  
“教授？”他听到对方叫他。  
爱德，把灯关上。  
他想这么说，但是由于太困而不想开口。他听到爱德华走近了，从底下扯出被子盖在他身上。然后感到脸上湿湿的。或许是对方的长发吧，他想。说起来没有看到过他散下头发的样子。  
接着脸上感受到了另一个更柔软的触感。  
“晚安。”他听到对方这么说，然后脚步声远去，房里的灯被挨个关上。

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来想开车的，但是写到一半感觉Roy不想和未成年上床。


End file.
